Heartpieces
by chocouball
Summary: [One Shoot] And there will be someone that comes along one day and offers you an entire galaxy when you only expected a single planet. [SoonHoon] [Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon] [Broken!JiCheol] [a Seventeen Fanfiction]
**Title**

Heartpieces

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

2000+

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol, Kwon Soonyoung, minor Yoon Jeonghan, oc(s) Mina, Jiyeon, Seunghoon, mentioned Lee Chan, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan

 **Pairing(s)**

Choi Seungcheol/Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon

 **Genre**

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is YAOI!, typo anywhere, and Broken!JiCheol

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Kwon Soonyoung is mine!

 **Summary**

And there will be someone that comes along one day and offers you an entire galaxy when you only expected a single planet.

.

.

" _I've been lied to, but i'll trust again. And i've been heart broken, but i can still love again."_

.

.

Bukan rahasia lagi di agensi kalau Jihoon mencintainya.

Rasanya semua orang tahu.

Bagaimana Jihoon sangat mencintainya.

Bahkan ketika dia datang padanya dengan perempuan lain di gandengan tangannya, menyerahkan sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan dengan senyumnya yang menyilaukan mata, Jihoon masih akan tetap mencintainya.

Bahkan ketika ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, dia menyematkan cincin pada perempuan itu di depan altar, Jihoon masih mencintainya.

Bahkan ketika ia melihat dia mencium perempuan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kemudian pergi melarikan diri ke kamar mandi, Jihoon masih mencintainya.

.

.

Seungcheol tahu produser mungilnya memendam rasa padanya. Diam-diam selalu memperhatikannya saat dia kira Seungcheol tidak melihatnya.

Ketika ia menatapnya dengan sorot mata terluka namun masih sempat melukis senyum tulus saat menerima suduran kartu undangan darinya.

Ketika ia menunduk dan memainkan ujung jasnya saat Seungcheol berkata "Aku bersedia" dengan mantap.

Ketika ia diam-diam pergi dan meilipir ke kamar mandi―menangis karena tidak lagi kuat menatap Seungcheol mencium perempuannya.

Percayalah, Seungcheol tahu.

Itu karena dia memendam rasa yang sama.

.

.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jihoon di suatu ketika.

Seungcheol hanya berdengung. Dia sedang sibuk menyusun jadwal mereka dan menulis ulang ke dalam notebooknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, _hyung_?"

Hening sebentar. Hanya terdengar suara goresan pena.

Pertanyaan itu terdengar polos.

Tapi Seungcheol tahu makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Aku tahu kau memang menyukaiku, Jihoon- _ie_."

Seungcheol memikirkan kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orangtua Jihoon.

Fans mereka.

Karier mereka.

" _Hyung_ ―"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Jihoon. Meski kau egois dan menyebalkan." Jihoon tersenyum. "Karena kau adalah adik kesayanganku."

Dan memutuskan menghancurkan harapan Jihoon sesegera mungkin.

Saat senyum Jihoon memudar, Seungcheol tahu dia sudah menorehkan luka pertamanya di hati pemuda mungil itu.

.

.

"Seungcheol,"

"Ya, umma?"

"Kapan kau akan membawa calon menantu pada umma dan appa?"

Seungcheol tersenyum hampa. Tidak berminat menjawab.

Seungcheol 27 tahun.

Jihoon 26 tahun.

"Umma ingin sekali melihatmu menikah, Seungcheol- _ie_. Dan melihat cucu umma."

Seungcheol tersenyum pedih sekarang. Ia menatap wajah ummanya dan mencelos. Ia mengingat Jihoon―dan pernyataan cinta tidak langsungnya, dan tahu ia tidak akan bisa mengabulkan kalimat terakhir dari sang ibu kalau ia membawa Jihoon ke rumah.

Membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya ibunya, Seungcheol tidak bisa.

.

.

Kali kedua ia menyakiti Jihoon, adalah kali ia membawa Mina ke dorm mereka. Di hari ulang tahun Jihoon yang ke 27. Ketika pemuda itu baru saja selesai masak besar untuk merayakan harinya.

Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan sorot bingung. Dan berganti menjadi sorot terluka saat Seungcheol mengenalkan Mina sebagai perempuannya.

Mereka makan malam bersama. Bertiga. Dengan suasana yang terasa aneh.

Meja makan hanya ramai dengan celotehan Mina.

Jihoon?

Pemuda malang itu menghabiskan makanannya dengan menunduk.

Malam ketika Seungcheol kembali dari mengantar Mina pulang, Jihoon pergi dari dorm. Dan tidak kembali sampai lusa.

.

.

"Seungcheol?" panggil Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menoleh dan tersenyum hampa. Ia baru saja memperhatikan Jihoon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya?"

"Kau bodoh."

Dua kata dan Seungcheol mengerti implikasinya. Ia tidak menanggapinya. Hanya balas memandang Jeonghan yang menatapnya kecewa.

Ini hari pernikahannya dengan Mina, dan semua member datang untuk mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Kau membuatnya hancur, Seungcheol."

Ingin sekali Seungcheol berteriak pada Jeonghan. Menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia lebih tahu. Bahwa ia yang paling tahu.

Keadaan hatinya saat ini, sebelas dua belas dengan pemuda malang itu.

Saat Jeonghan pergi dan menyeret Jihoon pergi dari pesta pernikahannya, hatinya mencelos.

Bahkan lebih mencelos dari saat melihat bagimana kecewanya ibunya di hari ia memberitahunya bahwa ia mencintai seorang pria.

Di usia 28 tahun, Seungcheol menikahi Mina.

.

.

"Menangislah."

Jihoon tertawa bodoh. "Tidak akan."

Jeonghan menatapnya lembut. "Kau membutuhkannya."

Jihoon terdiam. Dia ingin sekali sejujurnya. Tapi..

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_."

Jeonghan memeluknya. Ia mengelus punggung pemuda malang ini.

" _Hyung_ ―rasanya tercekik, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis.."

Alih-alih, Jeonghan yang menangis.

" _Hyung_ ―kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"

Jeonghan menggeleng tidak tahu.

Di usia 27 tahun, Jihoon berpikir itu adalah tahun paling menyakitkan untuknya.

.

.

Seisi manajemen mendiamkannya.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak?

Ia baru saja menyakiti orang paling berharga di agensi ini.

Jihoon.

Jihoon yang menjadi _hyung_ kesayangan hoobaenya. Dan menjadi anak emas _hyung_ deulnya.

Seungcheol menghela nafas. Dan semakin menghela nafas saat Chan baru saja mendelik padanya dari pintu studio.

Ia melangkah mendekati ruang latihannya dan terpaku saat menyadari Jihoon sedang berjalan menuju ruang direksi. Diam-diam, ia mengikutinya.

Jihoon memasukinya dan menutup pintu pelan.

Sial.

Seungcheol berdiri di depan pintu. Berusaha menguping.

"Kau yakin?"

Seungcheol mengerutkan kening bingung. Apanya?

Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Jihoon. Suara pemuda itu lirih sekali. Hampir seperti berbisik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah keluar dari sini, Jihoon-a?"

Seungcheol bersumpah jantungnya sempat berhenti sesaat.

Di usia 27 tahun, Jihoon memutuskan keluar dari Seventeen dan berkarier sebagai produser muda.

Sendirian.

.

.

Seungcheol melihatnya di hari ia memutuskan keluar dari rumah sebentar setelah terlibat adu mulut yang melelahkan dengan istrinya. Di ujung taman, sedang duduk dengan eskrim di tangan kanannya.

Jihoon terlihat seperti anak kecil. Rapuh. Mudah sekali dihancurkan―kalau saja dia belum melakukannya.

Dia sedang melamun. Entah melamunkan apa. Seungcheol tidak pernah begitu mengerti dengan alur berpikirnya.

.

.

"Jihoon?"

"Hm?"

Mereka duduk di bangku taman. Bersisian.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, _hyung_. kurasa kau sudah tahu itu."

Seungcheol meremat ujung bajunya sendiri ketika dengan berani ia berkata, "Aku ingin berpisah."

"Dengan Mina?"

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti aku dengan baik seperti kau, Jihoon."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kembalilah padanya." Jihoon mengucapkannya sembari menatap langit.

"Jihoon―"

"Pergilah, _hyung_. Mina membutuhkanmu."

Seungcheol berteriak frutasi. "Tahan aku, Jihoon. Tahan aku!"

Jihoon tersenyum lembut. "Pergilah, _hyung_."

Setetes airmata turun dari sudut mata Seungcheol. Jihoon mengusapnya dengan sabar.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untukmu. Hanya sekedar adik kecil, _hyung_."

Seungcheol tersedak tangisnya sendiri sekarang.

"Dia istrimu. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan anakmu. Kau harus kembali. Dia membutuhkanmu."

"Jihoon.. Jihoon.. Jihoon.."

.

.

Di hari Mina memberi kabar akan segera melahirkan, Jihoon mengadopsi dua bayi kembar yang menggemaskan. Satu laki-laki. Satu perempuan. Satu paket.

Tanpa seorang istri. Tanpa seorang kekasih untuk mendampinginya membesarkan.

Dia menamai bayi perempuannya Jiyeon dan Seunghoon untuk lelaki kecilnya.

Semua orang menanyakan kewarasannya memilih mengadopsi bayi. Tapi tidak ada yang menanyakan alasannya memberi nama.

Baiklah, Jihoon beritahu. Ini rahasia.

Seungcheol pernah memberitahunya ingin memberi nama anak perempuannya Jiyeon. Jadi, sebelum Mina melahirkan anak perempuannya dan memberinya nama yang sama, Jihoon mendahuluinya.

Katakanlah dia egois.

Biar saja.

Seunghoon?

Anggap saja itu gabungan namanya dan nama Seungcheol.

Setidaknya, dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit merasa punya anak juga dengan Seungcheol.

Tapi percayalah, Jihoon bersumpah dia benar-benar menyayangi kedua bayinya yang menggemaskan namun kadang bikin sakit kepala.

.

.

Jihoon pikir, suatu saat nanti, saat kedua bayinya tumbuh besar dan mulai menanyakan dimana ibu mereka, Jihoon akan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika mereka menanyakan dimana ayah mereka, Jihoon juga akan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon fleksibel. Dia serba bisa. Dia sempurna.

Menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk keduanya bukanlah masalah besar.

.

.

Namanya Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengenalnya sejak pemuda dengan kelebihan kalsium itu baru masuk agensi, member boyband yang sama dengannya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar, Seventeen.

Terkenal akan ketampanannya dan kemampuannya membuat koreo untuk dance grup mereka yang harus Jihoon akui, mengagumkan sekali.

Mereka bertemu kembali saat mereka berada di atas stage yang sama. Seventeen comeback, dan Jihoon baru memulai solo kariernya. Dan Soonyoung dengan berani mencium pipi Jihoon dan nyengir lebar saat Jihoon melemparnya dengan sepatu.

Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya padanya saat Jihoon sedang membawa Jiyeon dan Seunghoon berjalan-jalan.

Jihoon menolaknya.

.

.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon hanya berdengung. Ia masih sibuk menyuapkan melon segar untuk Jiyeon. Seunghoon masih tidur dengan nyaman di balik selimut bayinya.

"Aku lapar."

Jihoon menghela nafas.

Pemuda ini datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengganggunya dan sekarang mengeluh lapar. Kurang kerjaan.

"Masak saja sendiri."

"Jihoon- _ie_. Aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Kau lihat aku sedang sibuk."

"Nah, aku bisa menggantikanmu menyuapi Jiyeon."

"Kwon Soonyoung."

"Jihoon."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan bangkit. Ia menyudurkan mangkuk melonnya dan melipir ke dapur.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanyanya dari dapur.

Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan mencuri kecupan di pipi Jiyeon.

.

.

"Soonyoung, itu sangat tidak sopan."

Diluar perkiraannya, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Wajahnya masih sedingin es batu. Jihoon jadi was-was.

Apalagi saat Soonyoung menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang tajam.

Jihoon tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu.

Soonyoung baru saja menyeretnya dari koridor―tempatnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Seungcheol dan istri, serta anaknya kalau boleh kutambahkan. Soonyoung menyeretnya pergi menjauh, bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyapa leadernya sendiri.

"Aku bisa bersikap tidak sopan sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau."

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam―seolah sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. Saat ia membuka matanya, Jihoon terpaku melihat betapa jernihnya kedua manik kembar milik Soonyoung.

"Terutama terhadap orang-orang yang berpotensi membuat hatimu terluka."

Jihoon tidak yakin apa kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya itu nyata atau tidak.

.

.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sedang sibuk melipat pakaian Seunghoon dan Jiyeon dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di dalam lemari.

"Jihoon―"

Nada memanggilnya masih terdengar sama. Dan Jihoon masih setia melipat rok mini milik Jiyeon.

"Jihoon- _ie_."

Baiklah, mulai menyebalkan.

"Hm," sahutnya kalem.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Jihoon terdiam. tapi bisa merasa kupingnya memanas.

Sial. Soonyoung tidak boleh melihatnya.

Ia berbalik dan memilih menyembunyikan diri di antara tumpukan baju.

"Jihoon?"

Hening sebentar.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon saat Soonyoung tidak juga melontarkan kata.

"Jangan acuhkan aku."

Suaranya terdengar merajuk dan Jihoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Hm."

"Jihoon―"

Oh, betapa Jihoon membenci Soonyoung ketika bocah itu terus memanggilnya tanpa henti. Iseng sekali.

"Ya."

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Lagi.

Kupingnya memanas.

"Kau mengatakannya berapa kali hari ini, Soonyoung?" tanya Jihoon setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan waktu untuk meredakan panas kupingnya.

"Nah, aku tidak ingat."

Ia bisa merasa Soonyoung sedang nyengir lebar sekarang.

"Sana pulang. Jeonghan _hyung_ mencarimu."

Dan ia juga bisa merasa Soonyoung merengut.

.

.

Seungcheol sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya saat Jihoon kembali dari belanja bulanan.

Terkejut?

Tentu.

Tapi itu saja. Selebihnya, ia merasa biasa saja.

Sejujurnya, Jihoon menanti rasa berdenyut yang selalu muncul di hatinya kapanpun ia melihat Seungcheol.

Tapi tidak ada.

Jihoon jadi bertanya-tanya, kemana semua perasaannya pergi?

.

.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon merepotkan diri dengan membuatkan segelas teh hangat untuk mantan leadernya.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana anak-anak?"

Jihoon tertawa, "Di bawah asuhanku mereka akan selalu berada dalam kondisi terbaik mereka."

"Syukurlah."

Lalu hening.

"Jihoon?"

"Ya?"

"Kupikir kau harus tahu kalau aku masih mencintaimu."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menangkap mug susu milik Soonyoung di atas meja makan dan berpikir.

"Kupikir kau juga harus tahu, _hyung_. Aku tidak lagi merasakannya."

Jihoon merasa sedikit bersalah saat seluruh warna hilang dari wajah Seungcheol.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Jihoon- _ie_."

Jihoon masih menatapnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut.

Bukan jenis senyum yang ia tampilkan di atas stage.

Bukan pula jenis senyum yang ia sunggingkan saat menggoda Jihoon.

"Mungkin kau berpikir aku bertindak terlalu gegabah. Usiaku 28 tahun―kita satu umuran kalau boleh kutambahkan, menurutmu aku masih seperti anak kecil dan menurutmu juga―aku belum cukup dewasa."

Gerimis semakin deras.

"Tapi aku serius."

Gerimis berganti menjadi hujan. Jihoon merasa dingin.

"Kau boleh terus berlari dariku, Jihoon - _ie_. Karena aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mengejar."

Saat Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat hatinya menghangat, Jihoon maju dua langkah.

Wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan Soonyoung.

Jihoon melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa terpikir oleh otaknya.

Berjingkat di atas kaki kecilnya dan mencium bibir Soonyoung dan memeluknya.

Jihoon berusia 28 tahun ketika Soonyoung mendeklarasikan cinta mereka di hadapan member Seventeen.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , selamat!"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. kupingnya kembali memanas. Dia baru saja memenangkan satu award untuk solo kariernya dan merasa luar biasa bahagia.

Soonyoung membawanya kembali ke dorm Seventeen.

Ke tempat yang paling dirindukannya.

Ke tempat yang paling mempengaruhi hidupnya.

Ke tempat dimana Jiyeon sedang tidur di pelukan Chan―Seokmin memeluk maknae mereka itu dari belakang sekarang.

Dan Seunghoon? Membuat Seungkwan menjadi samsak tinju dadakannya.

.

.

Namanya Kwon Soonyoung. 28 tahun.

Datang di kehidupannya saat usianya masih 15 tahun.

Tampan.

Dan sangat berdedikasi untuk menaklukan hatinya.

Saat Soonyoung menatapnya di bawah hujan dengan tatapan yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan tentram, Jihoon memutuskan untuk memberinya sesuatu yang lama disimpannya diam-diam.

Hatinya.

.

.

" _One day someone is going to hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together."_

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

A.N:

Okay―ini sebenernya aslinya saya buat dengan pairing Yunho-Changmin tapi setelah saya timbang lagi, kok kayaknya lebih enak kalo dibikin Soonyoung-Jihoon lagi. Ah, ternyata emang saya SoonHoon trash yaampun.

Ini dibuat sudah lama sekali. Saya sampai digging digging file lama di laptop buat nyari.

Ini saya dedikasikan buat reader yang mau banget sabar nungguin saya. Awalnya mau bikin drabble, kan, buat warming up gitu, etapi ternyata saya malah jadi keasikan nulis malah jadi lebih pantes disebut oneshoot /laughs/

Gaya nulis lama saya begini. Saya masih baru mulai menulis lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus jadi agak susah mau menentukan mau menulis dengan gaya yang mana.

Menurut kalian, lebih enak yang mana? Yang ini? Tied ship? Atau hello, baby? Atau yang mana? Ehe.

.

.

Lastly, **mind to review?**


End file.
